Elemesnedene
Elemesnedene lies at the centre of the Isle of the Elohim and is home to that mysterious faery race. The isle itself is also shrouded in mystery, with its location within the Sunbirth Sea being unclear. It is impossible, while on the Elohim isle, to distinguish between what is actually real and what is phantasmagorical illusion, so don't even bother trying. If you're lucky enough to find the isle, Elemesnedene is approached by first sailing far across the Sunbirth Sea - and perhaps having to overcome the ravening ferocity of the Soulbiter. Then having at last dropped anchor in the Raw, a natural harbor flanked by the high peaks of Rawedge Rim, one then needs to cross the river Callowail and make one's way through the enchanted Woldenwood, until one finally comes across the maidan, or perfectly manicured grassy lawn that surrounds Elemesnedene itself. The Faery Mound To earthly senses, Elemesnedene seems to be no more than a perfectly round grassy hill. However, those who have read their Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen will already know that, when dealing with "the fair folk", perfectly round grassy hills should never be taken at face value - and so it is with the ''eftmound'' (as it is properly known) of Elemesnedene. (By the way, if you should meet Infelice, the putative queen of the Elohim, whatever you do, do NOT compliment her on the tidy appearance of her faery mound, since she will probably misinterpret this as the coarsest and most inelegant of statements and the haughty hottie will then doubtless immediately cast a brain-liquefying hex on you, leaving you utterly spellbound in sorcerous idiocy and with all the intellectual powers of a special needs turnip.) (If however the double-meaning was intentional and ribald ribticklers fondle your fancy akin to the contributors of this wiki, seek out the company of some Giants instead, specifically the knockabout female warriors. They might not match Infelice’s über-babeness, and any voluptuousness comes bundled with battle-scars and bulging biceps, but in the best case, upon hearing your faery mound/giant cave jest, they will keel over with laughter so that the ground shakes and slap your back till every vertebra suffers from multiple fractures.) Entry and Exit No living being can enter the faery mound (Elemesnedene, not Infelice's) without the specific permission of one of the Elohim. This is because they want to ensure every permitted visitor thoroughly wipes his or her feet before entering, for fear of leaving unstylish dirt anywhere within the spotlessly chic interior. It is also nigh-on impossible for anyone to leave Elemesnedene without said permission either, since the Elohim fiercely guard the secrets of the jaw-droppingly exquisite and flawlessly elegant interior design with which the place has been fitted out. Having said that, in recorded history, one single individual has managed to break out of Elemesnedene and that was the enigmatic Vain, who succeeded in bursting through the side of the hill, although at some personal damage to himself. The Elohim were furious at this escape, since a) they'd planned to use Vain as a designer hatstand, since they knew to appreciate the outstanding ur-vile craftsmanship of his construction, and b) it was going to take them years to get the place back to its spotless standard. Pastimes Time flows strangely in Elemesnedene. It is always an early summer's evening and therefore always cocktail hour. The Elohim eternally gather in a sophisticated soirée known as an Elohimfest (not to be confused with the mundane yearly gathering of fanboys and girls in New Mexico) and lounge on blindingly white kidskin couches, sipping perfectly mixed vodka martinis against an aural background of softly played contemporary jazz. Although this gathering may look ultra-relaxed and sociable, it's actually a chance for every Elohim to show off to every other Elohim, demonstrating just how much more cool and suave they are than everyone else. Sickening, really. Visitors The Giants have infrequently visited Elemesnedene on their far-ranging voyages across all parts of the Sunbirth Sea. Thomas Covenant, Linden Avery and assorted company also stopped off there on their voyage to seek out the One Tree in The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant. Category:The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant Category:Elohim Category:Locations of the Earth